


Cornflower

by ohne



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne/pseuds/ohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from lotrips mprov toy - liv tyler/ian mckellan; cereal, cornflower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornflower

Liv sat with her bowl of breakfast balanced on her knees, bare, pale feet up on the edge of the makeup table. She watches her toes, her slender feet, the way the long tendons stood out whitely when she flexed.

Another spoonful of cereal is scooped, pink lips curved as they close around the spoon, the slight click of metal against her teeth. It’s starting to get soggy; she likes it best that way.

Behind her, the trailer door opens. Head demurely bent, soft strands of elf-wig hair falling around her face, she watches Ian enter, his reflection elegant in the mirror in front of her.

“Liv,” his voice is warm. Liv drops her eyes from the mirror to watch Ian’s hands come around her shoulders, cup her cereal bowl. They are knuckley, long, full of expression. “I can’t believe you like to eat this sugary concoction.”

It’s Froot Loops, little rainbow ohs drifting in slightly pinkened milk. Liv looks up at him. “It’s my favorite breakfast, Ian,” she tells him, lids lowered and eyebrows raised in a _you should know this_ sort of way.

“Hmm,” his reflection squints at hers, thoughtfully. “No matter. I have a gift for you.”

A slight tugging at her head prompts Liv to look to their reflections, where she sees Ian fully concentrated on her hair, hands working unseen, delicately. “What are you doing?” she asks smilingly, around her spoon.

Ian doesn’t answer, but instead steps back with a flourish that throws his hands wide and open, framing her head. “Voila,” he announces, swiveling her chair slowly. “See?”

Liv tilts her head and catches sight of a little flare of blue tucked into a braid. “How pretty!” she coos, “what is it?”

“It’s a cornflower.” Ian leans in over her shoulder, fingers carefully feeling along the flower’s petals. “A symbol of a young man’s love. I’m hardly a young man, but…” he trails off, hand stirring the air gently. “Well, it’s the thought that counts, no?”

Liv just hums happily, gives him a little kiss on the cheek. “I love it,” she whispers in Ian’s ear, watching the bright petals out of the corner of her eye.

 

\--end--


End file.
